We stand together even when we're apart
by Twins Rule Their World
Summary: I was a normal girl until I met the Millennium Count,gained my curse,and discovered my Innocence. Now, I must fight to help save the world with my fellow exorcists. My name is Prue Hightower, and this is my story.Rabi or Lavixoc
1. Intro to my world

"Prue-onee your wake!" I slowly lift my head. I blink my eyes if there not my own. Awake? So I am out of the shadowed world after all. I look over to who had called for me. I can't seem to find them though, as my vision is still blurry. I just nod hoping that was a good enough response for who ever was calling to me. They sounded pretty happy; I wonder what happened. Where am I? I open my mouth, blink a few times and ask, "I'm better I guess." A gargled laugh comes threw my ears and what ever was shot into my arm from the drip attached to it is starting to exit my system. "Sir…" I look up to the man who called me "little sister" who leans back and sighs. "Rinalee, Prue's up!" I struggle to sit up but refuse help. When I'm propped up, I see the girl my age who must be Rinalee, about 10, and the man, about 18. He smiles, "You had a hard time last night didn't you? We understand your current situation. I'm Komui Lee and this is my little sister Linalee Lee. We understand you posses Innocence?" "Yes sir," I say still a little groggy from the drug, "I do." "Well how about we make a deal? You become an exorcist and in return, I'll adopt you. You can stay at headquarters Prue."

I think it over. I finally nod, "Okay, I'll become an exorcist." He nods at me, "Good. What is your innocence exactly?" I chuckle a little, "I don't know Sir." "Oh you're a parasite type?" Komui interreges. "Not but chose good sir, by curse. My brother turned our parents into an Akuma so they killed him. In return, I turned him into one and he cursed me. Though, we used to read stuff about exorcist and innocence but I don't know what mine does." Linalee spoke up, "That's when we found you on the way back to Headquarters. You were unconscious and bloody, we had to help." I stand up smiling, "Imma fast healer. Well, I don't think I could ever repay you for helping and adopting me." Komui smiles, "Just be a good and follow rules: mine and the Black Orders. One thing, Prue Grave never existed okay? We will change your last name to coop with what happened. The blood bath at your estate proved we don't need to revisit your past, EVER." I meekly nod, "Yes sir Komui sir."

I was 10 when Komui and Rinalee took me in. I'm 16 now. My main Innocence is Yin-Yang Eyes. I can see Akuma's souls and weak points and also destroy them with my form of Innocence according to my "brother." My sync rate is 89. My best friends here are Revver, Johnny, Number 65, Komui, Kanda, and Rina-onee. I have bright blue eyes, black brown hair that matches Rina-onee's (people say we look like twins), and overly pale skin. I was a normal girl until I met the Millennium Count, my curse, and my Innocence. Now, I must fight to help save the world with my fellow exorcists. My name is Prue Hightower, and this is my story.


	2. I DIDNT MEAN TO SPILL YOUR SOBA!

I sigh, just getting back to HQ and not really wanting to handle anything and being in a really ticked mood, finding no Innocence. "OI, GATEKEEPER LET ME IN!" "How do I know you're not an Akuma?" I scream, "Ying-Yang Soul. ACTIVATE!" And my whole form glows black, white and gray. He shakes, "Very well go in." I walk in murmuring some not so nice stuff and storm up to see Rinalee waiting for me. I give her a smile and shrug. No matter what mood I'm in, Rinalee always seems to do that. She laces my arm and takes me down to the cafeteria, "So find ay Innocence Prue-onee?" I sigh and dead an, "N-no, sadly." I bump into someone upon entering and they spill noodles all over me. No wait, this isn't noodles its soba. Oh my goodness, I'm a dead girl. "Yu-onii, I didn't see you there!" He pulls Mugen, "I'll give you a five second head start before I gut you." I get a small vein, "Look Kanda I really aint in the mood to play games." He jabs Mugen into the wall behind my head and I gulp and run out.

"KANDA I'M SORRY OKAY!" "GET BACK HERE PRUE-ONEE!" "NEVER YOUR GONNA HURT ME!" "DARN RIGHT NOW GET BACK HERE!" "AAHHHHH!" "PRUE-ONEE! I SAID GET BACK HERE NOW!" I burst into the library, "BOOKMAN HELP ME!" A guy about my age leans over the counter. He wore a lose fitting black jacket and straight black leather pants. He had dark gray boots, finger-less gloves, under shirt that all matched. He had a black eye patch on his right eye with two cords that wrapped around his head and back. His one bright shining emerald eye looked over to me. He flashed a perfect white teeth grin tilting his head to the side as his dark and light fiery orange-red hair sways.

"Strike~~~, well Miss Bookman isn't here but I could help you? What's wrong?" I pant and smile, "I'm hiding from an angry samurai whose soba I spilt and he wants to gut me with a giant sword. PLEASE HIDE ME FROM HIM!" He smiles, "Yu-chan? He wont really do anything~! But you seem scared so sure jump over here." I climb over the counter and he points to the hollow spot between the floor and countertop. We hear Kanda yelling for me to come out from where ever I'm hiding. "Stay there until he leaves okay?" I jump down and sit motionless ad I hear the door fly open and slam against the wall. "Oi Baka Usagi! Is she in here?" The guy gives me a thumbs up before turning to Kanda, "She who Yu-chan?" "Do not call me that! The girl! I know your hiding her!" "I haven't seen a girl come in here…" "If you're lying I'll gut you too." "You okay you need to lighten up Yu!" From me place I see the guy jump back against the wall across from me and Kanda lean over the counter with Mugen pressed at his throat. I freeze and get ready to jump out but Kanda leas back and the guy looks down and winks. Kanda starts cursing as he walks out and the door slams so loud the both of us flinch.

He holds his had out for me. "Sorry about that," I say taking his hand. We pause and look at each other. I haul myself up and shake his hand. "I'm Lavi or Junior. You are?" I smile, "Prue or Prue-onee. Or anything else you wantta call me." He thinks a minute, "What's your middle name?" I look away, "." He beams, "I'll call you Prue-chan!" I look back, "Nani! Why I really don't like my middle name!" He hugs me and I flinch, "No! It's decided! I'll call your Prue-chan and we'll be the best of friends!" I sweat drop, "Oh are you gonna be a handful Patches-kun…" He steps back and blinks, "P-patches-kun?" I nod, "If I'm Prue-chan your Patches…" He blinks and laughs, "Wow, no ones every called me THAT one before!" I sigh, "Ad no one's called my Prue-chan…" He lets go and looks at me, "Why? Chan is how you say good friend-." "Drops it Patches-kun, now I still havnt eaten yet and Rinalee probally went back to her room. Sooo~ err wantta come with me?" He beams and nods. I roll my eyes patting his head, "Good bunny."


End file.
